bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasutora Sado vs. Genga
|image = |conflict =Kasumiōji Conspiracy |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =*Yasutora Sado is victorious. |side1 =*Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue (supportive) |side2 =*Genga |forces1 =Chad: *Fullbring (Brazo Derecha de Gigante & Brazo Izquierda del Diablo) Orihime: *Shun Shun Rikka |forces2 =*Bakkōtō (Kakuyoku) |casual1 =*Chad is moderately injured. |casual2 =*Genga is defeated. }} is a fight that took place in Karakura Town during the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. It details the conflict between Yasutora Sado and the assassin, Genga. Prelude Hanza Nukui comes before Gyōkaku Kumoi, asking whether he can give Bakkōtō to his subordinates, Genga, Ryū Kuzu, and Jinnai Dōko, who introduce themselves, bowing down to Kumoi. Kumoi then goes on to say that the Bakkōtō can drain their life force, but they say they don’t care. Meanwhile, Yasutora Sado is sitting down inside Rurichiyo's house when he feels the assassins' Reiatsu. Above Karakura Town, Genga is seen stating that, although they are unable to face off against the Substitute Shinigami,he is still allowing them to fight his allies.Bleach anime; Episode 175 Genga and the others then notice that some of the Substitute Shinigami's allies are on the move, and proceed to follow them. Sado is seen running down a road, and is quickly intercepted by a wall of energy released from Genga's Bakkōtō. Sado dodges the initial strike, leaping over the wall, coming face to face with Genga. Orihime is seen running throughout Karakura Town, and notices Sado's Reiatsu fluctuating as he prepares to fight Genga. Genga chases Sado to a nearby park, whereupon he asks him how long he will continue to run away from him. Sado defends his actions, stating that he was trying to lead him away from the town. Sado tries to negotiate a peaceful outcome, but Genga merely laughs at him, stating that his request is impossible. Battle Since Genga is unwilling to end things peacefully, Sado says that he must force him to leave, activating the powers of his right arm, attempting to strike Genga, but is blocked by his Bakkōtō. Genga then pushes him back, releasing the powers of his Bakkotō, Kakuyoku, sending an energy blast hurtling towards Sado. Sado deftly dodges this, and notices that the weapon Genga uses is exactly the same as the assassin Ichigo defeated. Genga denies this, stating that the weapon's power varies between user, and that he is on a completely different level to the previous wielder. As he releases his Reiatsu, Kakuyoku starts to wrap around his arm, as the sword starts firing off green blasts of energy, as Sado immediately attempts to evade his attacks. Genga states that he cannot dodge them forever, pushing him back, whilst releasing a full blast, which Sado deflects with his right arm. Genga smiles, releasing more force behind his attack, sending Sado flying backwards. Sado gets up moments later, preparing to continue his fight. Charging directly at Genga's attack, Sado counters, striking his fist forwards, in an attempt to divert the energy blast. However, this is seen as futile, but before the attack can hit Sado, he releases the true form of his right arm: Brazo Derecha de Gigante, sending Genga recoiling backwards.Bleach anime; Episode 176 Upon Sado releasing his true power, Genga also does so, green Reiatsu surrounding him, as he releases another energy blast, with Sado taking the attack head on, blocking it with his right arm's shield. Genga gasps heavily, and Sado asks whether he is finished, to which Genga promptly releases another blast, as Sado blocks it with ease. However, Genga moves around to the back, and knocks Sado into the air. Sado lands safely onto the ground, as the two begin releasing large amounts of Reiatsu, they run towards each other, and clash, with energy exploding indiscriminately, as they are both pushed backwards by the sheer force. As the dust clears, it appears that both sides have taken damage, as they are panting heavily. Genga then comments on how both their abilities are draining their life force. Sado also states that he’ll get devoured by his Bakkōtō if things continue. Genga dismisses this, stating that his Reiatsu is indefinite, stating that he can go on for as long as he pleases. Almost as if to prove this statement, Genga releases more Reiatsu into his Bakkōtō, and states that he will show Sado Kakuyoku's true abilities. He swings Kakuyoku in the air, sending waves of green energy surrounding Sado. These waves then solidify, forming walls that completely encompass Sado. Sado then deduces that he summoned the walls to prevent him from escaping, but Genga just smirks, and uses Shunpo to disappear. Sado stays on guard, as he can’t sense Genga's Reiatsu. However, a shape is seen moving through the surface of the walls, and forms behind the unsuspecting Sado. Genga smiles wickedly, thrusting his sword at Sado, who notices only moments before, as blood erupts from the wound. Sado then blocks the attack with his right arm, as Genga laughs, before returning into the wall. He realizes that Genga is actually hiding within the wall, and moves to dodge an attack from behind him. Genga reappears, stating that this is his Bakkōtō’s true power, forming new walls around Sado. Sado immediately starts running, as Genga taunts him, stating that running is useless. Sado then resolves himself to destroy the wall, but this gives Genga an opening, stabbing Sado square in the back.Bleach anime; Episode 177 Genga proceeds to attack again, but these are blocked by his shield. Genga's attacks increase tenfold, in the logic that Sado can’t break any walls if he can’t turn his back. But, as Genga proceeds to strike Sado's shield, he grabs hold of Kakuyoku, flinging Genga outwards, destroying a large piece of wall in the process. Genga reappears outside of the wall formation, cursing Sado’s brute strength. Sado says that the same trick won’t work on him twice, deflecting Genga's strike with an El Directo attack, destroying the recently created wall in the process. He continually uses El Directo, in order to destroy walls to prevent Genga from surrounding him. As Sado destroy’s Genga's last attack, they are both seen panting heavily once more, and Genga starts laughing. Genga states that he joined Hanza because of the Bakkotō, and when he came to the real world, he found someone who let him use it to its fullest. Sado warns him not to overuse his power, as it could kill him, but Genga is already aware of that problem. He releases more Reiatsu into his Bakkōtō, as it coils further up his arm, stating he wants to see how much he is capable of. Genga charges up for one last attack, to which Sado says he’ll match it with his full power, releasing Brazo Izquierda del Diablo, using it to counter Genga's full strength. Suddenly the tips of Sado;s left arm crackle with electricity, as he releases La Muerte, which shatters Genga's attack and defeats him, as a tumultuous beam of light fizzles into the sky. Aftermath Orihime Inoue is seen running towards the park, where Sado is lying unconscious, as she screams out his name. Directly above Sado, is a skull-shaped crater. During Ichigo's fight with Hanza, Ichigo notices Sado's Reiatsu disappearing along with that of Uryū Ishida, with Hanza stating that he does not care for the lives of Ichigo's friends. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only